Presenting
by BaconPancake
Summary: What would happen if several of the Hunger Games gals were stuck in a room together? A hilarious tale about the Hunger Games. Warning: Extreme randomness and silly moments. Read at own risk. Collaboration with CyanAngelFlare. Enjoy... If you dare.


-Moderator: To see what would happen we hid several of female tributes in one room. Not one knew the other was there except for Primrose Everdeen, who was hidden as well.

-Rue:*hiding in the rafters*

-Foxface:*in the rafters as well*

-Clove:*in plain sight* Finally! A quiet place to practice!*throws knives*

-Glimmer: Cato, Cato, Cato... *weeping* Cato, I need you... *sobbing* Cato, you said we would be together forever.

-Clove: *throws knife at Glimmer, knife slices half of Glimmer's hair off*

-Glimmer: Don't hate me cuz imma byuotiful!

- Katniss: What?*shoots arrow at Clove. Misses. Clove shoots back knife, misses and cuts the rest of Glimmer's hair*

-Katniss: Johanna Mason Style*does an imitation of Gangnam Style*

-Rue: That's just disturbing.

-Clove: Katniss! You're such a ?!#& *lists every profanity know to man*

-Rue: You just killed my innocence.

-Katniss:*lunges at Clove* You killed Rue's innocence! How am I supposed to cover THAT in flowers?

-Rue: What? Katniss? No way No! NO! NOO!

-Clove: Laugh My Fat Arse Off. Wait, where's my knives?

-Katniss: Where's my bow?!

-Glimmer: Where's my Cato?!

-Foxface: Sorry, I couldn't fit him in the rafters, so I stuffed him in the furnace.

-Glimmer: *jumps in furnace* NOOOO! *lights on fire and dies*

-Rue: I guess Katniss isn't the only Girl on Fire.

-Foxface: Awkward.

-Katniss: Foxface! Give me the bow now! *lunges toward Foxface*

-Foxface: Never! *shoots Katniss in the knee*

-Katniss: Come back before I- *Foxface shoots Katniss in her thigh, hitting a major artery.

-Katniss: AROAR! I'm gonna bleed out. Someone! Save ME! Peeta!

-Moderator: Okay, Who wants a COOKIE?! *Silence* Whoever is left get a cookie and a buffet.

-Rue: Foxface, no!

-Foxface: That buffet is mine! Die! *stab Katniss*

-Katniss: Ow! Heeeeeeelp!

-Rue: NO! *Jump down and puts Foxface in headlock* Never. Do. That. Again. *snaps Foxface's neck*

-Foxface:*moans and falls over dead*

-Clove: Whoa. You just went all-Cato on her.

-Rue: *panting heavily* Yeah.

-Katniss: A little help here?

-Rue: Hold on Katniss! Let me… *Rue finds Glimmers hair, she snatches it and weaves a tourniquet* Here your thigh will be fine, I don't know about your knee. I guess…

-Katniss: What do you mean? I need my knee!

-Clove: This is all your fault! *Rue bows over* You went and offended Foxy! You caused this chaos!

-Clove: *takes knife and stabs Rue in the ribs, Rue cries out*

-Rue: *In tears* Please! S-Stop…Pleassss… *Rue dies, or does she?*

-Katniss: *stands up with a heart of fury and punches Clove in the temple, Clove drops the knife, Katniss takes it and holds it to Cloves throat*

-Katniss: Clearly, no one ever liked you or needed you, but that gives you no right to stab people to be noticed.*Katniss and Clove wrestle on the ground*

-Clove: Oooh, Déjà vu! * is a loud sound, Katniss has a bullet hole in her head*

-Katniss Why me? *Dies*

-Cato:*walks in with a gun* Is that kid dead? *kicks Rue and looks in the furnace* What is Glimmer doing in there?

-Clove: Cato! *hugs him* I'm so happy you're here!

-Cato: Me too. Just wipe all that blood off your face. *chuckles and nods no*

-Clove: I guess I was having too much fun.

-Cato: Well, you should of left me some. *smiles*

-Rue: Well, the fun's all mine! I'm not dead! I used a dummy to replace me while I killed the moderator!

-Clove: Get out! I'll kill you again!

-Rue: *attacks Clove*

-Cato: Two can play at this game! *Snaps Rue's neck. Rue is really dead this time*

-Cato: *grabs Cloves hand and walks with her to a shady spot and sits down*

-Clove: Hey, I thought Foxface put you in a furnace.

-Cato: Does it look like she could match up against all this.

-Clove: Well, you do have you weaknesses.

-Cato: *stares at Clove*

-Clove: *winks and makes a click sound*

-Cato: *hugs Clove gently, but then again it's not gentle to her*

*A hollow, sickly voice emerges*

-Glimmer: You stole him from me! *sobbing sound*

-Cato: Well Glimmer, out with the old and in with the new, *trying to be sensible*

* A cold chill passes by and a storm approaches*

-Cato: I think we should find a cave.

-Glimmer: Too late! Look!

* Haymitch comes in wielding two guns*

-Haymitch: For Maysilee! And for Narnia! *shoots everybody*

* * *

THE END...

_Or is it?_


End file.
